Un paseo por el paraiso
by Kagome Higurashi-Taisho
Summary: Este fic participa en el concurso "Besos Inolvidables" del foro ¡Siéntate!. Una pequeña pelea, y un acuerdo en común lanzan a nuestros personajes: Inuyasha y Kagome, a hacer un pequeño viaje a una isla desierta, muchas cosas pasaran en este viaje ida y vuelta, y quizás el amor aflore a la superficie finalmente. Descubre que sucederá en "Un paseo por el paraíso"


**_Este fic participa de la actividad del mes de febrero: "Besos inolvidables" del foro ¡Siéntate!_**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen, solo los usé para recrear el beso de "El diario de Noah", (novela/película) que tampoco me pertenece. _Cabe aclarar que solo lo usé como inspiración, la historia es totalmente 100% mía!_

Hola bellezas! les traigo historia nueva! :3 surgió en un ataque de inspiración, incluso yo estoy sorprendida de haber escrito esto tan rápido jajajaja

Espero que les guste, la disfruten y me dejen sus lindos reviews como recompensa... dejé el estudio de lado todo el día solo por escribir esto xD jajajaja me merezco algunos comentarios bonitos (?

En fin... las dejo disfrutar de la lectura...

* * *

**Paseo por el paraíso**

Kagome se encontraba sentada sobre la arena mirando como un sol se escondía poco a poco en el horizonte, reflejándose en el agua cristalina del mar. Suspiró cansada, sintiéndose realmente aburrida.

El día anterior habían tenido que luchar con unas horribles arañas gigantes, comandadas por una igualmente horrible mujer-araña disfrazada en el cuerpo de una doncella. Ganaron, pero la batalla los dejó exhaustos y con el Hiraikotsu de Sango totalmente destrozado por el veneno. Tanto Sango como Miroku y Kirara habían partido temprano hacia la aldea de exterminadores, para arreglar el arma antes de partir viaje hacia un nuevo destino.

Shippo se había dedicado todo el día en jugar con los niños de la aldea, realmente feliz de compartir su tiempo con pequeños de su edad, para variar. E Inuyasha había desaparecido luego del almuerzo.

Kagome no podía evitar sentirse sola estando allí sentada, todos sus amigos parecían haberla abandonado en aquel pequeño pueblito a orillas del mar. El atardecer casi llegaba a su fin, dejando tras de sí un cielo coloreado en tonos rosáceos y purpuras, cuando una persona se dejó caer bruscamente a su lado, salpicándola ligeramente con la arena.

—Hola —le susurró el hombre sentado a su lado.

Ella giró apenas el rostro para darle un vistazo y volvió la vista al frente mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y descansaba su mentón sobre estas.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó, tratando de sonar indiferente, pero con un ligero matiz de molestia en su tono de voz.

—Fui a dar una vuelta por ahí, no soportaba estar encerrado en esa casa —exclamó.

Él nunca había sido el tipo de persona que podía mantenerse quieto en un lugar por mucho tiempo, mucho menos encerrado entre cuatro paredes, y lo entendía totalmente, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera molesta por haberla dejado sola en ese lugar.

—Bien por ti —susurró sin mirarlo.

La última franja visible del sol a la distancia se escondió en el horizonte, dejando el oscuro cielo nocturno siendo sostenido por las miles de estrellas brillantes que lo adornaban.

La muchacha se paró en un rápido movimiento y se giró sobre sus talones para marcharse de allí. Rápidamente Inuyasha la siguió, sujetándola del brazo a unos cuantos metros de donde habían estado sentados.

—¿Estas molesta por algo? —le preguntó confundido.

—Suéltame —exigió tratando se zafarse de su agarre.

—No hasta que me digas que diablos sucede contigo —exclamó cada vez más molesto por su actitud.

Ella se giró para encararlo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Inuyasha supo que si las miradas mataran él ya estaría desangrándose en el piso, pero sin embargo la miró de vuelta decidido a no dejarse intimidar por esa mujer.

—Que me sueltes —exigió con la voz peligrosamente baja.

Quizás fue su instinto de supervivencia el que actuó por él, obligándolo a liberarla de su agarre.

Kagome cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y lo miró de arriba abajo, examinándolo. Él tragó duro, esa mujer era posiblemente el único ser sobre el planeta al que le tenía realmente miedo, cuando estaba enojada era totalmente impredecible y no podía saber si de un momento a otro no lo dejaría con la cara en el piso tragando tierra.

—¿Qué sucede? —se animó a preguntar, imitándola cuando cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? Te fuiste y me dejaste aquí sola todo el maldito día —explotó, alzando cada vez más la voz.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos hasta su límite al escucharla hablar así. Debía de estar muy enojada para que una maldición escapara de su boca.

El muchacho movió su boca erráticamente sin poder formar alguna palabra coherente al percatarse de que lo que ella decía era cierto. La había dejado en ese pueblo totalmente sola y desprotegida. No se había alejado lo suficiente como para que corriera verdadero peligro, pero no pudo evitar sentirse torpe y estúpido ante su error.

—¿Ves? —se burló, con veneno en su voz— No tienes excusas, me abandonaste aquí todo el día —se quejó, esta vez con su voz a punto de quebrarse.

—Pero… —susurró al fin— Estabas con Shippo y…

—Shippo estuvo jugando con los niños de la aldea todo el día, no soy tan egoísta de tenerlo atado a mi lado solo para no estar sola —exclamó, con sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos.

Inuyasha dio un paso vacilante en su dirección, sin saber bien que hacer.

—Déjalo así, no importa —susurró, girándose sobre su eje con dirección a la casa donde se estaban hospedando por esa noche.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas; se las limpió rápidamente y siguió su camino aguantando las ganas de girarse a mirar a Inuyasha. Había hecho una escena totalmente vergonzosa allí atrás, deseaba poder borrarla de su memoria lo más rápidamente posible.

El muchacho se quedó allí estancado, sintiéndose mal consigo mismo y sin saber cómo arreglar ese pequeño problema.

Las palabras de la joven hacían eco en sus pensamientos, haciéndolo sentir cada vez peor al entender que ella se había sentido sola todo ese tiempo, todo por su culpa. Tardó varios minutos en reaccionar y correr en la misma dirección por la que ella se había alejado.

Aún era un poco temprano, pero cuando llegó ella ya estaba acurrucada en su bolsa de dormir, de espaldas a la puerta. Se acercó con cautela, sabiendo que no debería estar allí, y corriendo el riesgo de que ella lo mandara al piso por meterse en la habitación destinado a las mujeres sin su permiso.

—¿Kagome? —susurró —¿Estás despierta?

Ella se acurrucó más y se negó a mirarlo.

—Lo siento, ¿bien? —se disculpó, sentándose en el piso a su lado— Déjame compensártelo.

La joven se mantuvo quieta y en silencio por varios segundos, considerando su propuesta mientras el muchacho estaba cada vez más nervioso.

—¿Kagome? —la llamó, estirando el cuello para mirar su rostro.

Se echó rápidamente para atrás cuando ella se incorporó.

—Está bien —aceptó, con una expresión seria en su rostro— ¿Qué harás para compensarme? —preguntó, mirándolo.

Bien, no pensó que lograría llegar tan lejos, y no estaba en lo absoluto seguro de que podría hacer. Se mantuvo pensativo unos segundos, sin que ninguna idea iluminara su mente.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó exasperada, arqueando una ceja en su dirección.

—Lo que sea —dijo resuelto— ¿Tú qué quieres hacer?

Esperaba distraerla lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera darle esa brillante idea de la que él carecía. Kagome llevó una mano a su mentón, en una actitud pensativa, hasta que su rostro se iluminó y lo miró con ojos brillantes.

—Los aldeanos me contaron sobre una pequeña isla deshabitada aquí cerca, dijeron que el amanecer se ve maravilloso desde allí y que tiene unos animales exóticos increíbles —le contó.

A Inuyasha le dio mala espina, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás.

—¿Podemos ir allí? —preguntó risueña.

Su brillante sonrisa destrozó toda su preocupación, daría lo que fuera porque ella siguiera sonriendo de esa manera tan linda que le provocaba una calidez extraña en el pecho.

—¿Sabes dónde queda? —le preguntó, sonriéndole tranquilamente de vuelta.

—Mmm…. No estoy segura, solo sé que queda al sureste.

En su paseo Inuyasha vislumbró una pequeña isla a lo lejos, estaba más o menos seguro de que debía tratarse de la misma, puesto que no había alcanzado a notar ninguna otra a lo largo de la costa.

—Creo que sé dónde es —sonrió.

—¿En serio?

Él asintió y ella apenas aguantó un chillido que quiso escapar de su boca. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ella estaba colgada de su cuello, abrazándolo.

—Será grandioso —exclamó, su voz teñida por la sonrisa que tenía pegada con el rostro.

—Lo será —prometió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella por unos segundos antes de que se separaran— Ahora ve a dormir, tendremos que levantarnos muy temprano si queremos estar allí a tiempo.

El muchacho se paró y caminó hasta la puerta mientras la joven se acurrucaba en su bolsa de dormir nuevamente.

—¿Inuyasha? —lo llamó.

—¿Si? —dijo deteniéndose en la puerta y girándose a mirarla.

—Gracias por esto.

No estaba del todo seguro de porqué le agradecía, después de todo era lo menos que podía hacer para compensar el hecho de haberla dejado sola en un lugar extraño todo un día.

—De nada —respondió sonriente antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

Aquella noche se fue a acostar sintiéndose tranquilo, como muy pocas veces lo lograba; y en la soledad y oscuridad de la habitación se permitió sonreír hasta caer dormido.

Se despertó unas cuantas horas después, sintiéndose descansado. Se desperezó antes de ir a buscar a Kagome.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta ella lo hizo y prácticamente chocaron.

—Oh… Hola, buenos días —saludó, dando un paso atrás luego de chocar con el pecho masculino.

—Buenos días —saludó, un poco avergonzado— ¿Estás lista?

Ella asintió sonriente, y ambos se encaminaron a la playa, todo estaba sumamente oscuro y la muchacha agradeció mentalmente el haber llevado una linterna con ella en su mochila. Nunca se sabía cuándo se podía necesitar una, gracias bendita tecnología del siglo XXI.

Vislumbraron un pequeño bote encallado en la arena, Inuyasha empujó a Kagome dentro antes de arrastrarlo sobre el agua y luego subirse él también. Remó lentamente en dirección a la isla, agradeciendo el viento fresco que golpeaba su rostro.

—¿Tienes frio? —preguntó al notar que la muchacha envolvía sus brazos en torno a si misma.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, se deshizo de su haori y con él cubrió a la chica sentada en frente suyo.

—Gracias —susurró, con sus mejillas tiñéndose con un leve tono rosáceo mientras se envolvía en la prenda y aspiraba el olor de Inuyasha impregnada en ella.

Él solo sonrió en respuesta. Hicieron el resto del camino en un cómodo silencio, que les permitía escuchar con toda claridad el sonido del leve oleaje del agua que los rodeaba.

Al llegar a la costa Inuyasha bajó del bote y lo empujó sobre la arena, para luego ayudar a Kagome a bajarse del mismo.

—Vamos, tenemos que ser rápidos —la apresuró tomándola de la mano y corriendo por la costa con la linterna en la mano apuntando en todas direcciones.

Se veían los primeros signos de la pronta aparición del sol a lo lejos. Kagome tropezaba en la arena tratando de seguirle el paso, e Inuyasha se detuvo repentinamente y se giró sobre sus pies, provocando que la chica chocara contra él.

—¡Eso dolió! —se quejó la muchacha, sobándose la frente— Avísame si te vas a detener así de pronto.

El muchacho no medió palabras con ella, y en cambio la alzó sobre su hombro, arrancando un grito sorprendido de su garganta, y corrió con ella a cuestas hasta una formación rocosa que se alzaba por sobre el resto de la playa.

—¡Bájame! —se quejaba la muchacha, avergonzada.

Trataba de zafarse del agarre del joven, pataleando y golpeándolo con los puños en la espalda.

—¡Quédate quieta! —le advirtió— ¡Te vas a caer si sigues moviéndote así! —dijo sujetándola con más fuerza alrededor de la cintura mientras recorría los últimos metros hacia la cima.

Kagome se quedó quieta y en silencio, mortificada con la idea de que Inuyasha le viera la ropa interior, con las manos trató de estirar su falda por debajo de su trasero.

Finalmente el muchacho la dejó sobre sus pies.

—¡Oye tú…! —intentó quejarse, con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza y apuntándolo con un dedo acusador.

—Shhh… —le chistó, obligándola a que se girara para quedar de frente al azul mar que empezaba a iluminarse.

Los primeros rayos acariciaban lánguidamente las aguas que se perdían de vista en el horizonte, y que poco a poco pintaban con tonos naranjas el cielo antes oscuro.

—Es hermoso —susurró casi sin voz, llevándose las manos a la boca, embelesada por el maravilloso espectáculo que ocurría delante de sus ojos.

Nunca había visto algo tan bello como aquello, ocasionalmente había visto amaneceres en sus constantes viajes con Inuyasha y el resto del grupo, pero nunca nada como eso.

Inuyasha sonrió en respuesta, y Kagome dio un paso hacia atrás, descansando su peso sobre el pecho masculino. El muchacho se tensó ante el repentino contacto con el cálido y pequeño cuerpo femenino, pero enseguida se relajó y envolvió sus brazos en la pequeña cintura de la joven que descansaba junto a él.

—Gracias por traerme, esto es hermoso —le susurró.

Él solo apretó más el agarre en torno a su cintura como respuesta. Se quedaron allí parados varios minutos, hasta que el sol estuvo por completo reflejado en las cristalinas aguas azules del mar que se extendía delante de ellos.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó la joven, girando su cabeza para mirarlo sobre su hombro.

—Me estoy muriendo de hambre —respondió con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

Estaba relajado, y de buen humor. Dos cosas muy raras en él, y no tenía intenciones de desaprovechar esa oportunidad que de que su buen humor durara el resto del día.

—Dejé mi mochila en el bote— comentó.

—Vamos a buscarla entonces. Quiero ramen.

La muchacha sonrió, se esperaba esa respuesta de parte de él.

Con cuidado, y con la mano de Inuyasha sosteniéndola para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio, finalmente tocaron la arena y caminaron hasta el bote, sacando la gran mochila amarilla.

—Busquemos algún lugar lindo para desayunar —dijo Kagome, adentrándose en el bosque que se extendía más allá de la arena.

Caminaron en silencio, escuchando el canto de las aves que se paseaban por las copas de los árboles, hasta que finalmente encontraron un claro por el cual vagaban diversos animales, algunos realmente vistosos, que Kagome nunca había visto.

Se sentaron en las raíces de unos árboles, mientras esperaban a que el agua estuviera caliente. En cuanto Kagome le dio el tazón con ramen a Inuyasha, éste lo devoró en apenas unos cuantos bocados. La muchacha no pudo evitar reír levemente ante la cara decepcionada del chico al terminarse su comida tan rápido.

—Ten un poco del mío —dijo, volcando un poco más de la mitad de su porción en el tazón vacío del joven.

—¿Segura? —preguntó dubitativo.

—Si —asintió— No tengo mucha hambre de todas maneras.

El rostro del joven se iluminó de felicidad, y solo por eso valió la pena darle un poco más de comida.

—Gracias —exclamó, lanzándose sobre su comida nuevamente.

Luego de guardar todas sus cosas recorrieron un poco más la isla, procurando mantenerse cerca de la orilla y del bote.

—Parece que va a llover —comentó Inuyasha, observando el cielo teñirse con un gris oscuro —Deberíamos volver.

—Solo un poco más —suplicó la muchacha, descontenta de que ese día que estaba pasando con Inuyasha tuviera que terminar tan rápido.

Inuyasha resopló, incapaz que decirle que no, y siguió en silencio a Kagome, quien miraba en todas direcciones lamentándose continuamente de no tener una cámara fotográfica con ella, desearía que su familia pudiera ver todos esos animales y plantas tan bellos.

—Kagome, —advirtió luego de varios minutos— no quiero que nos sorprenda una tormenta en medio del mar en ese pequeño bote —la preocupación teñía su voz, y la muchacha no tuvo otra opción que hacerle caso y girarse para volver a la playa.

—Bien, vámonos entonces —bufó.

No pretendía sonar enfadada, pero estaba pasando un increíble día allí, e interiormente maldecía al clima por arruinarle eso.

Caminaron rápido hacia la playa, con una extraña tensión creciendo entre ellos.

Inuyasha empujó el bote sobre el agua que empezaba a agitarse levemente, y remó rápidamente en dirección al pueblo del que habían partido temprano.

La joven no podía mirar al muchacho que remaba con fuerza sobre las olas que se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Un silencio incómodo y tenso se extendía entre ellos, totalmente contrario a la cercanía que hacían compartido ese día.

La lluvia se precipitó con fuerza sobre ellos, mientras las aguas se agitaban cada vez más, golpeando con fuerza el pequeño bote en el que viajaban. Corrían el riesgo de que el agua los volteara a ambos. Gracias a Dios estaban ya cerca de la costa.

—Esto es tu culpa —exclamó un Inuyasha enojado, usando toda su fuerza para avanzar en contra el movimiento del agua que los golpeaba.

—¿Qué? —chilló por sobre el ruido de los truenos, que hacían que se encogiera con miedo— ¡Yo no controlo el clima! —le lanzó una mirada fulminante, por primera vez mirándolo desde que habían abandonado la isla.

—¡Ya lo sé! —bufó— Pero si nos hubiéramos ido cuando te lo dije ya estaríamos seguros en la costa.

Kagome no podía rebatirle eso, y se quedó en silencio, rodeándose con los brazos en un vano intento por no enfriarse a causa de la lluvia y el viento que la empapaban. Finalmente llegaron a la orilla, y ambos saltaron a empujar el bote a la seguridad de la arena mojada.

Kagome se alejó unos pasos en dirección a la casa, con su mochila en la mano.

—¿Sabes por qué no me quería ir? —lo desafió Kagome girándose a enfrentarlo, ambos mirándose fijamente a unos metros de distancia el uno del otro— Porque la estaba pasando genial allí —señaló en dirección a la isla— Sentí que nos acercamos más de lo que hacíamos hace tiempo, y no quería que eso se arruinara.

Su voz se quebró en la última oración, y las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas se disfrazaron con las gotas que mojaban su rostro. Se giró, dándole la espalda mientras agachaba la cabeza.

—Lo siento por poner nuestras vidas en peligro en medio del mar.

Inuyasha la miró sorprendido, y caminó unos pasos más cerca de ella.

—Yo también —le dijo, con la voz apenas audible por sobre el ruido del viento.

—¿Qué? —se giró a mirarlo por sobre su hombro, insegura de haberlo escuchado bien.

—Yo también lo estaba disfrutando —aclaró, con la voz fuerte y firme— Y lamento haberte hecho sentir culpable, todo esto no fue tu culpa.

Esta vez fue Kagome la que abrió los ojos sorprendida, movió sus labios nerviosamente, sin saber que responder a eso.

—Pero entiende que para mí tu seguridad estaba por encima de todo lo demás— exclamó él.

Sus ojos ámbar se veían preocupados y sinceros, y las piernas de la muchacha temblaron, peligrando en dejarla sin equilibrio de un momento a otro.

Kagome dejó caer su mochila al suelo, y corrió sobre la arena a lo largo del espacio que los separaba, para abrazarse a su cuello y estrellar sus labios con los suyos. No tenía pleno control de sí misma, y su cuerpo reaccionó antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces.

Inuyasha se tensó de sorpresa, y al comprender lo que estaba sucediendo acunó entre sus manos el fino rostro la muchacha y correspondió al beso, abrumado por las emociones que lo embargaron.

Se besaron con ganas unos minutos, mientras el agua los seguía golpeando y el viento les tiraba arena encima. Ellos estaban totalmente ajenos a lo que los rodeaba.

El muchacho sujetó a Kagome de la cintura y la levantó del piso, ella enredó sus largas piernas en torno a las caderas masculinas mientras él corría hacia la seguridad del pueblo.

Se reía histérica y delirante, todavía totalmente embriagada por ese beso, mientras se aferraba con fuerzas a Inuyasha. Los pocos pueblerinos que estaban fuera de sus hogares los miraron pasar como si estuvieran totalmente locos, de por sí ya eran extraños para la gente común, no necesitaban hacer ese espectáculo para llamar la atención.

El muchacho la plantó en el suelo cuando estuvieron en la puerta de la gran casa del jefe del pueblo, el lugar que los había hospedado.

—¡Oh por dios! ¡Están empapados! —exclamó la esposa del jefe cuando los recibió— Pediré que les preparen un baño caliente inmediatamente —la mujer corrió, desapareciendo en una esquina.

Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron, sus cabellos alborotados y goteando y su ropa pegándose a sus pieles. No pudieron evitar reírse el uno del otro, aun con las miradas brillantes y los corazones acelerados.

El muchacho se inclinó sobre la joven, y luego de apartar el flequillo pegado a sus ojos le dio un beso en la frente, provocando que la chica se sonrojara por su suave caricia. Él le sonrió antes de tomarla de la mano y guiarla hasta la habitación donde había dormido la noche anterior.

—Deberías cambiarte —le aconsejó, permitiéndole entrar a ella primero.

—No tengo nada que ponerme, toda mi ropa está mojada —dijo señalándose a sí misma.

—¿Acaso no traes siempre una muda de ropa?

—Sí, pero TODO está mojado —señaló la mochila, que escurría agua por todos lados.

—Diablos… —susurró.

—¡Oh! ¡Ahí estaban! —suspiró la mujer entrando— Espero no interrumpir algo —susurró deteniéndose de golpe y sonrojándose.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron por un segundo y apartaron la vista totalmente rojos.

—No, para nada —respondió la joven— Solo estábamos comentando que no tenemos ropa seca que usar.

—No se preocupen por eso —dijo la mujer sonriente— El baño está listo. Apúrense antes de que agarren un resfrío.

Los empujó fuera de la habitación, y los guió hasta el área de los baños.

—Es todo suyo —dijo, dejándolos solos.

Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron entre sí, inseguros sobre qué hacer. El baño era más bien una fuente termal justo en medio de la casa, por supuesto que tenía paredes y un techo encima, con pequeñas ventilaciones por la cual escapaba el constante vapor del agua.

Kagome estornudó.

—Ve tu primero —dijo el joven, empujándola hacia adelante— Yo me bañaré luego.

—Pero… —intentó protestar, la piel del joven estaba igual de fría de la de ella.

Se sentiría realmente mal si él se enfermaba por su culpa.

—Estaré bien —la interrumpió— Recuerda que yo soy más resistente que un simple humano —le dio una sonrisa por sobre el hombro— Ahora, apúrate.

Él se alejó, dándole privacidad, y se sentó a unos metros dándole la espalda, cuidando de que nadie entrara por la puerta.

Kagome lo espió por el rabillo del ojo mientras se deshacía de su ropa mojada y se metía en el agua. El agua caliente se sentía bien en su piel fría, que poco a poco perdió su aspecto de "piel de gallina" y los temblores desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos cuando estuvo hundida en el calor de ese manantial.

Se relajó unos segundos, pero con Inuyasha en mente se apresuró en bañarse y desenredarse el cabello.

—Mhh… ¿Inuyasha? —llamó, al percatarse de algo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó desde su lugar, sin atreverse a girarse.

—No tengo toalla, ni ropa —dijo avergonzada— ¿Cómo se supone que salga de aquí?

Inuyasha se incorporó, al darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

—Iré a buscarte algo —respondió antes de salir de la habitación.

Kagome se hundió en el agua, aguardando a que Inuyasha volviera. No esperó mucho, porque regresó casi tan rápido como salió.

—Traigo nuestra ropa —dijo, acercándose lentamente, asegurándose de mantenerse de espaldas a ella.

La joven casi no pudo evitar reírse de la situación, salió del agua y lo alcanzó a medio camino.

—Oye —se río, escondiéndose detrás de él lo suficientemente cerca para arrebatarle su ropa de las manos.

El muchacho se puso nervioso por su cercanía, y por el hecho de que estaba dolorosamente consciente de que ella estaba desnuda, justo detrás de él. Apretó los puños, intentando controlar el rápido latido de su corazón. Sintió los pasos de Kagome alejarse hacia el lado contrario de la habitación.

—Me cambiaré por allá. Tú vete a bañar —le gritó a unos metros de distancia.

Inuyasha dio unas largas y pausadas respiraciones antes de girarse y desvestirse para entrar al agua. Sus sensibles orejas podían captar la respiración de Kagome, y el sonido de la tela deslizándose por su piel, a tan solo unos metros de distancia. Se hundió aún más en el agua, en un intento por controlarse a sí mismo de salir corriendo de allí.

—Inuyasha —llamó la muchacha, arrastrándose por las paredes, manteniéndose de espaldas al muchacho— Iré a la habitación, búscame allí cuando termines —dijo antes de alcanzar la puerta y salir.

El joven suspiró aliviado, el saber que Kagome ya no estaba en la misma habitación que él, mientras alguno de los dos estaba desnudo, era reconfortante. Dejó que el agua tibia relajara sus músculos, mientras se concentraba en cualquier cosa menos en la muchacha que lo acababa de dejar. Cuando finalmente salió del agua, se vistió rápidamente con las prendas que le había dado la dueña de casa, la textura de la tela le provocaba cierta molestia; estaba demasiado acostumbrado a su traje hecho con pelo de las ratas de fuego, pero como éste estaba empapado decidió no quejarse y cambiarse cuando estuviera seca.

Emprendió el camino rumbo a la habitación de Kagome, y la encontró sentada en el piso, con el cabello sujeto en un moño alto del cual escapaban algunos mechones, mientras estaba concentrada en un libro.

—¿Qué tal el baño? —preguntó con los ojos brillantes, al percatarse de su presencia.

—Bien, supongo —respondió, acercándose para sentarse a su lado.

Se quedaron uno al lado del otro, sentados en silencio, sin saber que decir.

—Mmm… ¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó la joven, moviéndose incomoda en su lugar.

—Afuera sigue lloviendo, no hay mucho que podamos hacer —comentó, antes de acostarse.

La joven lo imitó, y se quedaron observando el techo unos segundos que se les hicieron eternos. De repente la chica se incorporó y corrió hasta la pila de libros y demás objetos que había sacado de su mochila la noche anterior, y rebuscó entre ellos.

—Sabía que estaba aquí —susurró para sí misma, feliz de haber encontrado un mazo de cartas.

Se acercó hasta Inuyasha, quien la miraba con la curiosidad asomándose en sus ojos.

—¿Quieres jugar con esto? —le preguntó mostrándole las cartas.

—¿Cómo se juega? —preguntó sin mucho interés.

—No lo sé, Souta me lo regaló la última vez que estuve en casa y nunca jugué —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

El muchacho se incorporó, después de todo no tenían mucho más que hacer, al menos esperaba distraerse con eso hasta que la lluvia se detuviera.

Kagome leyó las instrucciones del juego y se pusieron manos a la obra, riéndose divertidos cuando el otro debía hacer algún desafío que lo dejaba en ridículo. Inuyasha levantó una carta roja, lo que significaba que se trataba de algún desafío, y Kagome la leyó para él.

—Debes darle un beso a la persona sentada a tu derecha —dijo entre risas.

Su risa y diversión se desvaneció al percatarse de lo que acababa de leer.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Inuyasha, inseguro.

—Debes darle un beso a la persona sentada a tu derecha —repitió, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

El aire entre ellos se puso tenso, y ninguno de movió de su lugar.

—Yo… yo… —tartamudeó el muchacho.

—Creo que podemos dejarla pasar por esta vez —exclamó rápidamente, mirándolo nerviosa.

Él le devolvió la mirada, en sus ojos se veía una intensidad desconocida, que le otorgaban un aire misterioso en el que quedó atrapada de inmediato.

No supo con seguridad en qué momento se hacían acercado, sino hasta que el cálido aliento del muchacho la golpeó en el rostro, haciéndola perder la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer hacia adelante para chocar sus labios con los de él.

Sus labios se acariciaron con suavidad, mientras él la tomaba de los costados de su rostro para acercarla más. Tímidamente movió sus manos hasta la amplia espalda masculina y hundió sus dedos en la misma cuando el beso de intensificó.

Inuyasha había descendido una de sus manos hasta la pequeña cintura de ella, y la recostó en el suelo mientras se sostenía con la otra por arriba de ella, pero sin aplastarla.

Se separaron para tomar aire, los ojos chocolates de la chica estaban empañados en deseo, mientras estaba allí acostada intentando recuperar el aire. Le regaló una sonrisa al muchacho, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

Después de un par de respiraciones más, y segura de haber recuperado el suficiente aire, tiró del cabello plateado hacia ella, estampándole otro beso en los labios. Él no ofreció ningún tipo de resistencia, y se mostró más bien dominante cuando invadió su boca, con una lengua exigente recorriendo cada rincón. Kagome ahogó un jadeo cuando él la invadió de esa manera, pero rápidamente se acopló a él, imitando sus movimientos.

La temperatura en sus cuerpos subió rápidamente, conforme los besos se hacían más profundos y las ansias se sentirse más cerca crecían. Inuyasha enredó sus dedos con los de Kagome y le subió los brazos por arriba de la cabeza antes de guiar sus besos por la mandíbula, ella giró su rostro, dándole mayor acceso, y él gruñó en conformidad.

Arrastró sus besos hasta la parte posterior a las orejas de la joven, y un jadeo involuntario escapó de sus labios cuando él tocó un punto sensible de su piel. Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír contra su piel cuando descubrió ese pequeño punto débil, y deslizó su lengua por el lugar, provocándole un estremecimiento a la muchacha al sentir el tacto húmedo en su oído.

—¡Basta! —chilló avergonzada de las reacciones de su cuerpo a las caricias de Inuyasha.

—¿Qué no haga qué? —le susurró al odio, antes de chupar suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ella se estremeció nuevamente, y se movió incomoda en su lugar.

—¡Eso! —chilló— No hagas eso —dijo girándose para alejar sus labios de su oreja y mirándolo a los ojos, sumamente cerca el uno del otro.

—Está bien —le sonrió antes de acortar aún más las distancias y depositar un leve beso en sus labios.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, él se inclinó y le desnudó el hombro para arrastrar sus labios por su clavícula y hombro.

Kagome suspiraba con las caricias que le prodigaba el muchacho, tratando de controlarse a sí misma y no temblar de excitación y expectativa.

Inuyasha perdía el poco autocontrol que tenía, y al incorporarse y observar a la muchacha con el cabello desordenado, la respiración agitada y la yukata medio abierta, que se encontraba debajo de él, simplemente no lo soportó más. Se inclinó sobre ella y a tientas buscó el extremo de su obi para desatarlo. Ella entendió lo que buscaba, y lo imitó tanteando el nudo de su hakama, intentando desatarlo.

Un ruido en el exterior los sobresaltó, y los sensibles odios de Inuyasha detectaron las voces de sus amigos acercándose por el pasillo.

—Son Sango y Miroku —susurró alarmado.

Ambos se alejaron, acomodándose la ropa lo mejor que podían. Kagome luchaba con su cabello desordenado, desarmando el moño y pasándole los dedos por el mismo.

—¡Oh Dios! ¿Por qué justo ahora? —exclamó afligida.

—Estás bien, no te preocupes —intentó relajarla el muchacho, agarrándole las manos que se movían frenéticamente por el largo cabello azabache— Solo pretende que nada pasó.

Ella frunció el ceño, y el joven entendió rápidamente su molestia.

—Sabes lo que quise decir —se defendió, poniendo los ojos en blanco— Ahora, siéntate y actúa normal —la apresuró.

Se sentaron justo a tiempo.

Sango y Miroku entraron a la habitación

—¡Hola! —saludó Kagome, con una voz inusualmente aguda.

—¿Qué tal el viaje? —preguntó Inuyasha, pretendiendo ser casual— ¿Pudiste arreglar tu Hiraikotsu?

—Si —exclamó contenta— Lamentamos habernos tardado, pero la tormenta nos sorprendió antes de llegar aquí y tuvimos que refugiarnos en el pueblo vecino hasta que se detuvo —se disculpó.

—Está bien, no importa —respondió Inuyasha, recostándose sobre su costado, manteniéndose indiferente.

Tanto el monje como la exterminadora se miraron confundidos, normalmente Inuyasha siempre se mostraba reacio a perder el tiempo cuando podrían estar dirigiéndose hacia la siguiente supuesta ubicación de Naraku.

—¿Quieren jugar a las cartas? —preguntó Kagome, en un intento por desviar la atención, al percatarse de que sus amigos sospechaban sobre algo.

—Está bien —respondió la muchacha de cabello castaño, sentando al lado de su amiga.

Kirara se acomodó entre sus piernas mientras Miroku se les unía.

—¡Oh! Esta carta no va aquí —dijo Kagome, separando la carta del beso del resto del mazo y escondiéndola en su espalda.

Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada significativa, y ella le respondió de la misma forma. Aquella mirada duró apenas una fracción de segundo, pero Sango y Miroku se percataron de que estaban actuando algo más extraños de lo usual, sin embargo decidieron mantenerse callados y no hablar al respecto.

—¿Y cómo se juega a esto? —preguntó el monje recogiendo sus cartas.

Kagome explicó las reglas del juego, y empezaron con la primera ronda. Todos reían divertidos cuando Miroku perdía una partida tras otra.

—¡Esto es un timo! —se quejó el monje, cuando perdió nuevamente.

En ese momento una doncella se asomó por la puerta para avisarles que la cena estaba servida. En el camino al comedor Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron un poco relegados, y atentos de que nadie los viera, se tomaron de la mano a escondidas mientras caminaban.

Kagome se paró de puntillas y le plantó un rápido beso en los labios antes de que llegaran a la siguiente habitación, que estaba llena de gente. Le dio una última sonrisa cómplice antes de adelantarse a él.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza, mientras sonreía, sintiéndose estúpidamente feliz. Finalmente alcanzó a sus amigos, Shippo ya estaba con ellos, no había visto al niño desde el día anterior, y la sonrisa que tenía dibujado en el rostro le dijo que muy posiblemente había conocido a alguna linda niña en el pueblo. Él se sentía de la misma manera, así que sólo por esa vez decidió no molestarlo al respecto.

Se sentó junto a Kagome, y enredaron sus dedos por debajo de los cojines, esperando que nadie lo notara, puesto que ansiaban el contacto del otro en ese momento, y no se podrían detener ni aunque lo intentaran.

**Fin**


End file.
